What they don't know
by Midnight Kyuubi
Summary: Neji was fine with just admiring his crush from afar but when said crush acts on a whim and seduces him, what is he going to do now? Then when someone begans stalking them, things get a bit more complicated. NejiShika Sides: SasuNaru, KibaHina, & ItaGaa
1. Chapter 1

AN: My love for this pairing began when I read 'The top floor' by KandKL and Mirandler43. I almost passed out at the smexiness and immediately got hooked! Then I searched in AFN and found 'A tale of two geniuses' and 'The closet' by Serenia and fell even deeper!

So here I begin, writing my own NejiShika story! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope others will enjoy reading! So enough talk, here's the first chapter!

_What They Don't Know_

_A Neji x Shikamaru story_

_Chapter one: Crossing boundaries_

"I know you want to, Neji"

Shikamaru leaned forward to straddle the shocked Hyuuga. He wrapped his arms loosely around Neji, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I see how you look at me. I may be lazy, but I'm not dumb. You want me. Try and deny it."

Neji widened his white eyes in frozen silence as his best friend began kissing his neck. Hands slipped behind his head and threaded into his long silky black hair.

"Yeah…I want you, but it's wrong, this is so wrong."

"I don't care. Stop being troublesome and difficult. Think of it as destiny, fate, or whatever you like to call it. Only think about now."

Shikamaru gripped his hair around his fingers and tugged seductively. He gave an inviting smirk.

"C'mon, I want you also."

Neji groaned and flipped Shikamaru around so that he had the upper hand. He pulled the band out of his friend's hair and let it spread on his pillow.

"Just don't call it too troublesome when it gets too rough for you." Neji mumbled and leaned in for the kiss.

Shikamaru chuckled and let the makeshift curtain of hair encase him. And Neji fell deeper and deeper into his little sin as Shikamaru responded with just as much of passion as he.

"Oh god…" Shikamaru gasped as he pulled away. He didn't know Neji was such a good damn kisser…not that he wondered, you know. Neji merely grunted and moved to the brunette's ear, pulling the earring with his teeth and tongue.

Shikamaru's fingers slid down Neji's sides, lifting up his shirt and grazing the pale skin with light touches. Neji moaned, head bobbing back in pleasure.

He gripped Shikamaru's thighs up and didn't even have to ask when long legs wrapped perfectly around his slim waist, just like he knew they would. Their clothed hard-ons slid deliciously against each other and they both groaned.

Neji stared at the Nara's state: Lips swollen, hair astray, with lustful chocolate eyes and forgot everything. Forgot that his uncle was just in a moments reach. Forgot that this was his best friend. That he forgot to lock his door. And he barely heard when his cousin walked in.

_What?_

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

If only he hadn't let that damn Nara distract him, he wouldn't have been in this predicament.

Stupid project

"Neji, this is troublesome, let's ditch the project and for a while and relax of something."

Said Hyuuga growled lowly at his friend's lazy form on his bed. Legs spread slightly, hair in a loose ponytail, with heavy lidded eyes.

"Well, if we were both working, we would be able to get done much faster." He said in a low voice glaring a bit.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and picked up the book to research for the project. After a while, Shikamaru felt the all too familiar stare of white eyes. For someone who wanted the project done so much, seemed only able to concentrate just enough to be a pervert.

It was happening more often. Usually it was when they were alone but lately; he had been catching him, staring intently around others.

"What the hell are you looking at, Neji?"

Neji scoffed and turned his head, pissed a bit on being called out.

Shikamaru stretched his legs and pulled his hoodie off of him. He noticed the way ivory eyes were scanning his lithe, arched body. Fucking troublesome perv.

"See something you like?"

The Hyuuga did his infamous death glare at the smirking face, to no affect.

"Fuck you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru chuckled at the pink unusual flush on Neji's face and crossed the invisible line of friendship to sensuality in six words.

"I know you want to, Neji"

_Present_

Hinata squeaked, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth. She shuffled out of the room and hid her innocent eyes at the sexy scene.

"U-uncle w-wants you, N-n-neji."

The poor girl ran as if she had seen a ghost and locked herself into her room.

"Shit…" Shikamaru muttered, blushing as Neji slipped off of him and looked away, trying to calm himself. He could only imagine how the other felt with his own burning hard-on.

He grabbed his stuff, trying to get away without confrontation, at least right now anyways. Neji gripped his wrist, and tried to explain but noting came from his dry mouth. Shikamaru muttered under his breath then walked away, waving goodbye.

"Fuck!" He smashed his fist into the wall, glaring it the offending hole present.

Stupid wall.

Stupid Shika.

Stupid project.

The very project he was supposed to be doing with Shikamaru and ended nearly doing him.

"Neji, you have three seconds!"

Stupid uncle.

Running an agitated hand through his tangled hair, he tried to make himself look presentable.

"…Two…!"

"Coming!" He nearly snarled and stomped to his uncle's office.

_End of chapter!_

AN: Man, that typing hurt my hands…. Well, that was it! Continue or not? If yes, I'll have the next chapter up by next Monday!! Thanks. Oh, by the way, those stories I mention are kick ass! Go check 'em out!

_Midnight Kyuubi_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I'm back with chapter two and I 'm pretty satisfied even flattered by my reviews! I believe this chapter is longer than the last and believe me, they well get longer! I gotta learn how to make line breakers, but I think I'm getting it! FN deletes whatever I use and I didn't know they make your text smaller…thanks a lot…. But I'm cool! Hope you enjoy! Oh, I am little late on the update but oh well, sorry!

Before I start, I'd like to thank those that reviewed, thanks: BrevityofWit (She's kick-ass with her NejiShika stories!), Pickle-Kitten, Shikalover365, Akatsuki-NIN-itachi, dark-night-sky (Ya, I did go with the idea of Shika being a tease! XP love you for seeing that! and the people who put me on their alerts!

I've talked too much sorry! Here the story….

Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned Naruto….you would know! Less fighting, More skin, baby!

Warnings: Cursing (My Shika has a bit of a potty-mouth!), blaming, and a tad bit OOC

_What They Don't Know_

_A Neji x Shikamaru story_

_Chapter two: So close yet so far_

"Shika, honey? Is that you?"

Yoshino Nara ran up to give her son a loving hug and kiss which he returned slightly awkwardly.

"You're just in time for dinner. Are you hungry? How'd your studying go with Neji?"

_Just fine if you skip the part where we nearly fucked. _Shikamaru sighed quietly and began upstairs to his room, where he could take a nice hot shower.

"You know what, mom? I'm not hungry and I really don't what to talk about that asshole Neji right now." _Not ever…_He noticed how hard it was to say the Hyuuga's name.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Yoshino asked worriedly.

"No, see you in the morning." Shikamaru closed his door and left his mother very curious of her son's weird attitude. Upstairs, Shikamaru dropped his books and flopped down on the bed.

Stupid. _Stupid. _STUPID.

Why the hell did he provoke him?!

_He could have easily pushed me away. Gods, this is way too troublesome for my likings._

Shikamaru pulled off his clothes and got into the shower, letting the steaming water wash away all of his tensions.

_Where does this leave us now, I wonder?_

_The next day_

Okay guys, it's time to pull out your major grade projects." Kakashi-sensei exclaimed, his eye crinkling into a smile.

Neji and Shikamaru stiffed immediately, remembering the forgotten project in Shikamaru's haste to leave Neji's house.

Neji glared furiously at the tense back of Shikamaru, hissing, "This is all of your fault, Nara!"

The brunette lazily stared back.

"How? It takes two to tango."

"Well, you provoked me! What did you expect me to do bastard!?"

_Blah blah blah..._Shikamaru thought. _You wanted it just as much as me._

He turned away and proceeded to ignore the Hyuuga. Neji proceeded to try to not tear his hair out in frustration when Kakashi stood in front of their desk.

"Sooo….?" The silver haired man asked cheerfully.

"Well," Neji began, "You see, my partner here was being a slacker and delayed us from finishing our project."

Shikamaru almost choked on his spit in disbelief. The nerve of that pale-eyed perverted lecherous bastard!

Kakashi-sensei's smile faltered a bit before Shikamaru spoke out, surprisingly without thinking.

"Well, you see, sensei. _My_ partner here felt the need to oogle me instead of working."

Kakashi's disappointed frown transformed strangely into a gleeful grin.

"Oh, do tell! This is better than my Icha-Icha Paradise yaoi edi--..."

Neji cut the teacher off, his ivory eyes burning into Shikamaru's brown eyes.

"Whatever, last night, you did the perfect impression of a hooker at a one-night stand," he said coolly. "Ever thought bout going out for drama?"

Neji's statement brought awed-amused silence in the classroom, also turning all attention to the bickering pair.

"Neji," Kakashi approached reprimandingly. "Hooker is not a very nic—..."

"Well, if you weren't silently fantasizing about me, like you always do, I wouldn't have considered acting!"

"I recall one fantasy about Iruka-sensei about a whip and hand—…"

"Fuck you, Nara!"

Shikamaru bristled and was about to beat the living shit out of Neji when Kakashi finally stepped in.

"Guys, we all have out lover spats but you don't see Sasuke and Naruto failing major grades." Said dark haired boy glared while his blonde boyfriend sputtered embarrassingly.

"And I have to say, for one that I'm very disappointed in you both in comparison your grades."

Neji's glare dropped the temperature a few hundred degrees.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to give out detentions at 4:00. Don't be late."

He ignored the indignant protests and turned to the lesson.

"So, who can tell me about the Big Bang Theory? Yes, Kiba?"

The messy short haired boy grinned.

"Does this have to do anything about getting laid? (1)

Kakashi buried his face into his palm and said something about perverted teens today relating anything knowledgeable to sex

_In the cafeteria_

"You know, Shika. If you glared at that soda hard enough, it might burst!"

Shikamaru looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Huh."

Naruto sighed, "So c'mon, ya gonna tell us or not?"

"Nothing to tell." Shikamaru placed his arms behind his head and stared some more around the cafeteria.

"Leave it alone, dobe." Sasuke growled and grabbed some of Naruto's fries.

"Look, Shikamaru, whatever it is or isn't, you need to resolve it with Neji."

"What do you say I do, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. "He won't even talk to me."

Naruto chuckled lowly. "Well, he sure is staring at you."

He turned and sure enough Neji was.

"So, he always does that, what's new?"

Naruto screamed, "Arghhh, you guys are hopeless! And you, bastard, stop stealing my fries!"

Shikamaru stood. "Look, I'll see you all tomorrow; I've got a detention later."

"Hn, see. It's like trying to convince two stubborn bulls. Now, let's go make out or something." The Uchiha wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Gah! You perv!"

_End of chapter!_

There I'm done! I don't think it's that much longer but the next one is and some smut, too!

(1) I actually thought that when I was learning this lesson. Yes, yaoi was corrupted me in a crazy way! XP

Likey or no likey? Another update next week!

_Midnight Kyuubi_


	3. Chapter 3

_What they don't know_

_A Neji x Shikamaru story_

_Chapter three: In my possession_

_**tick**_

This was terribly annoying, sitting in a nearly empty class with nothing to do but to chew on candy.

_**tock**_

That idiot of a sensei, Kakashi, sat in his desk idlely eating a pocky stick, giggling to an Icha-Icha. Neji was leaning back in his chair, hands locked behind his head.

_**tick**_

Shikamaru, who already attempted to take a nap, twice, was switching between chewing on a starburst and his pen top, growling underneath his breath.

_**tock**_

"Will someone please turn off that fucking troublesome clock?" The younger boy spat out, throwing his pen at the teacher who easily dodged.

"Language, Nara. That's one of the many reason why you're here in the first place."

Shikamaru glared and dug for another pen to throw.

_**beep-beep**_

"Oh, my pager," Kakashi stood and walked towards the door. "You guy don't mind if I make a phone call?"

The silver haired man got no response and shrugged, walking out of the class. And as you know, the tension thickened.

'How the hell could Neji _not_ mention anything about last night? The way his lips were all over me. The way my body arched towards him, the way—oh _god_…" Shikamaru mentally groaned as his belly tightened.

Gods, now he was the one bombarded with fantasies, cravings, and longings for the ivory eyed man.

"Just shoot me now…" He blew under his breath.

After a few moments, it seemed evident that the Hyuuga wasn't going to deflate his ego just to break the thick fog. So Shikamaru, after much discussion in his head (_he'd been doing that aaallot lately_), threw away his pride and muttered Neji's name.

…silence…

"Neji, can we please talk?"

…more silence…

Okay, now that was just plain-assedrude. He turned away and rummaged in his bag to pull out a sheet of paper. He scribbled something on it and pushed it at the Hyuuga.

To his surprise and anger, Neji wrote on the paper.

**About what?**

**You really are an ass, you know that, right?**

**Thanks**

**You know what! **

Then he scratched over that. It was time to stop the bullshit. This was already too troublesome enough, remember?

**The kisses and why you're angry at me?**

It was hard for then to stay mad at each other in the first place.

**I'm not mad at you**

**Well then, the kisses?**

**You should have pushed me away**

**I came on to you**

**It doesn't matter**

**Alright, explain this shit to me. Because I hit on you and you act on it, it's your fault?**

**Pretty much**

**Explain**

The paper was quickly snatched from his hands and he was slammed against the desk with a loud slam. Neji was glaring in his eyes with so much intensity that he shivered. Finally, Neji spoke, words clipped and angry.

"Because _we're_ not supposed to, I'm not supposed to. I never was supposed to be attracted to you either, damnit."

Shikamaru would have replied but he was distracted, being reminded of how _goooood_ it felt to have Neji on top of him again.

"Why?" Shikamaru growled, when he got his wits together. His head hurt like _hell._

Neji grimaced as he thought of what his uncle would do to him, do to Shika…

"Because, in his house, under his rules, I'm only there to better the family. To him, I'm not worth pursuing love interests. I'm the smartest of my family, male at that."

Shikamaru snorted, moving so that his pen wasn't stabbing him in the ass. "You really listen to what your uncle says?"

The ivory eyed boy glowered at the younger brunette under him.

"Well then, stop acting like a pussy and allowing Hiashi-san control your dick."

Neji tightened his grip on Shikamaru's wrist, ignoring the slight discomfort in chocolate eyes.

"Take this serious, fucker. We're not just talking about deciding whether or not to watch the clouds. You could be putting your live in danger."

Shikamaru merely chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Neji sighed, surrender tinting his voice.

Shika smirked, moving his legs to dangle over the desk. Neji probably didn't even notice their very comprising position.

"I don't believe you even want me to," he murmured.

The Hyuuga mirrored the Nara's expression. He thought it was _pretty _damn good to be talking to his—well, more than a best friend, now.

"Na, what do you think Kakashi will say when he sees us tangled up like this?"

Neji blinked and then leered, rubbing his hips forward, feeling a small spark of pleasure. He leaned down, finally taking desirable pink lips and kissing them deeply.

Shikamaru moaned, feeling very much like the cat that caught the canary and broke free easily from strong hands, tangling them in silky hair.

Neji's skilled tongue snaked into the awaiting mouth and was awarded with an appetizing flavor. It tasted entirely just Shikamaru with an underlining of the starburst he was angrily chewing at the beginning of detention.

Shikamaru's hands started a slow descent up Neji's chest after unbuttoning his shirt. He brushed past a sensitive nipple and Neji groaned, grinding Shikamaru into the desk roughly.

They began rocking their erections against another but both kept half a mind on where they were. If they hadn't, it was almost certain lust would have clouded their better judgment and they'd be fucking like rabbits on that very desk.

The lazy teen moaned lowly as Neji's fingers swept underneath his jeans pressing against his lower belly sensuously.

He had a feeling that Neji probably would be pissed if someone walked in on then, stopping their slow pleasurable ministrations. The Hyuuga fondled the button and zipper on Shikamaru's pants, wondering on how far they would go.

His cock was painfully aching against the fabric of his jeans and he almost decided to ditch detention and lock the Nara in a restroom stall and screw. The pervert wouldn't care.

Shikamaru bit at soft lips, purring when strong hands stroked his torso, tweaking his nipples then circling around to squeeze his ass firmly. Lost in pleasure, they didn't hear when their teacher marched in casually, taking a glance at the boys and grinning happily.

"Sorry for the wait. If I walked into class to scenes like this more often, I would be earlier _all _the time." (AN: So would I!)

The boys froze, tearing away from each other, found the wall a lot more interesting than anything in the world. Kakashi chuckled, glancing at the clock.

"Okay boys, since you've obviously settled your differences, you can go."

The two nodded, still heavily embarrassed on being caught. As they were walking out, Kakashi called them.

"Oh, by the way, considering the importance of major grade, the project will be extended three more days. Don't be late this time."

When they left, Kakashi pulled out his book and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'll be damned…"

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru were quiet as they walked into the parking lot but not of the awkward sort.

"So, do you want to come over after school, tomorrow?" The Hyuuga murmured as they reached his car.

Shikamaru nodded, looking deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

The Nara looked up and seen Neji's slightly concerned eyes. He sighed and shook his head, waving goodbye. Neji growled, grabbing the hand and yanking Shikamaru back to him.

"I thought we were past all of the bullshit?" He crushed Shikamaru closer. "Tell me."

"What does this make us now? Do we keep it a secret?"

Neji blinked, and then understood what Shika was trying to say.

"When we're near my house or in public, we have to act normal, you know. What my uncle and family don't know won't hurt them, except for Hinata." His eyes burned angrily for a moment.

"As for our relationship," He leaned down, kissing the Nara's neck and sucking gently in soft laps. "You decide, I'm read for anything you want."

The Nara shivered at the husky tone and nodded. He would have to think a few things over.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he said and pulled away from the warm embrace only to be pulled back again.

"Just because I said for you to decide, doesn't mean you can walk away without a kiss."

Shikamaru smirked, then moved to nip at Neji's full lips, sucking on the bottom all the while staring into white eyes. Neji groaned, grabbing Shikamaru's ass into his hands pushing them closer together and leaning against his car.

Shikamaru licked across the roof of the Hyuuga's mouth, pointedly avoiding the soft, sweet appendage searching for his. Neji let his hands roam, squeezing thin hips to Shikamaru's flat stomach.

He was getting hard for the fourth time in two days and was frustrated on not getting release yet. He was sure how much he was going to last if Shikamaru kept teasing him like this.

All too soon, Shikamaru broke the kiss, licking the bridge of saliva between their swollen lips.

"See you later." He whispered, rubbing against him before leaving a very horny Neji, fighting the urge to grab Shikamaru and ravage him in the backseat of his Benz. But, he sufficed with willing his erection away with a promise to have a meeting with his left hand later and slipped into his car.

He was so caught up with watching Shikamaru drive away that he missed a red Porsche pulling up slowly out of the parking lot.

_End of chapter_

AN: Yo. I finally updated, a tad bit late but oh well, you guys forgive me right? Right! I'm kinda nervous about this chapter; I had too much fun writing the smut! _Waaaaaaay too much!!_ But, I really liked this chapter! Until next time, to see the drama unfold in 'What they don't know'

AAN: This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed and put me on alerts! Thanks to: fuu09, ShikaLover365, animeangel665, Insane Slytherin, xblacksugarx and anyone who read!

_Sayonara! _


End file.
